lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Outside references to Lost/Web
Outside references are deliberately inserted references to Lost from TV shows, movies, and other outside sources. For cultural allusions in Lost, see Portal:Culture. Atop the Fourth Wall * In the episode "Strange Adventures #136", when Linkara reads about the button that must be pressed every 24 hours to keep a satellite in orbit, he says that J.J. Abrams must have read this comic book when thinking up the second season of Lost. Later, Linkara attempts to make a joke about the story "Lost -- 100,000 Years", but decides a time travel joke would be too easy. College Humor *CollegeHumor have done many comedy sketches and articles about Lost. One of the more popular original sketches involves a Sayid impersonator doing stand-up comedy to his fellow survivors http://www.collegehumor.com/video/3873966/sayid-from-lost-bombs-at-stand-up Dick Figures *In episode "steakosaurus", Red and Blue travels back in time to get red to eat a dinosaur, Blue tells read he can't catch one of them and red replies "... my brain is way more gooder than thurs". Right after that comment a Lost sound effect (its used at the white "LOST" in the black screen) alongside "One Hour Later" (also in white letters and black background). http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=iv&annotation_id=annotation_183319&v=R-ABk5z2XH8 Google *When creating your public Google profile, as part of the "About Me" section there are some short questions they ask you to answer, with suggestions in parentheses underneath. The first of these questions is to name something that Google cannot help you find...and one of the suggestions listed below is "Oceanic 815". The Impossible Quiz *In the popular web game "The Impossible Quiz"http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/365143, the Numbers and 108 can be seen scrawled on question 50. In question 108 of the "Epic last 10", the player has to type in the numbers into a replica screen of the Swan computer. *There is a second "Impossible Quiz". On question 108 a cat from the quiz holds up a sign with the countdown timer on it. The Onion * On September 1, 2007, The Onion featured a satirical article on their front page titled "Area Man Likes To Compare Circle Of Friends To Cast Of Lost". The article reports about a man who has recently been watching episodes of Lost on DVD, and constantly finds similarities between his friends and the characters on the show. He compares himself to Locke because he has a good sense of direction and faith. He dubbed a new group of people that his friend invited to a bar "the Others". * On May 29, 2009, The Onion featured a lead article on their front page titled "Smoke Monster From 'Lost' Given Own Primetime Spin-Off Series". In the satirical article, ABC Entertainment president Stephen McPherson announces that the smoke monster from Lost will be given its own spin-off series on ABC called Where There's Smoke. Described as a "half-hour family-oriented comedy" about life, love, and good friends having good times, the new series will anchor the network's Thursday-night lineup in the fall. Actress Lea Thompson has signed on to play the monster's long-suffering wife, and actor Michael Emerson will appear in the pilot episode as a slobby houseguest named Benjamin Linus who overstays his welcome. Despite the risk of being typecast as "just a smoke monster", the mysterious, billowing actor agreed to the project for $2 million per episode after scenes tested well between the smoke monster and a nosy, ethnic next-door neighbor. * Before the premiere of the sixth season, The Onion's video news section ran a story entitled "Final Season Of Lost Promises To Make Fans More Annoying Than Ever," in which Damon and Carlton appeared to advise longtime fans to trap friends and acquaintances and explain to them their detailed theories about the show at every possible opportunity. They also noted that after the third episode airs, "it's going to be more or less impossible to talk to a Lost fan about anything other than Lost for a good three or four days." The segment also reported that the show was to reference "even more obscure philosophers fans can endlessly discuss." Experts warned it could be years before Lost fans were safe to converse with. Red vs Blue * In the season five finale of the machinima show Red Vs Blue (parody based on the Halo game series), a Caboose's mental version of a female character confirms her appearance by saying: "I came here in a spaceship, that came from the moon. It crashed next to the Blue Base, and now I live with Caboose, and the people from the tail section of the spaceship, live on the other side of the island". This is actually a confusion made by Caboose due to his low capacity of understand what's going on. * In their new PSA, #36, they discuss things they have never seen posted in an online Forum. As a lead in to #4 (ironically one of the numbers) which is "excuse me, but I'm new here...", Sarge is seen talking to a fellow red team member and saying "And what ever happened to the numbers on the hatch!? It's like they're making it up as they go along!". The polar bear, flashforwards, and the Monster are also mentioned.http://youtube.com/watch?v=MardGP3vN6U *In the twelfth episode of RvB: Revelations, "Snooze Button", Grif, Sarge, and Simmons are stuck in an armor locked state after a disastrous brawl with Tex in the two previous episodes. Seeing as they don't know what is happening, the Reds believe they are dead, with Sarge suggesting they are in purgatory. Simmons quickly butts in, adding that it is also similar to the flash-sideways timeline (with Sarge sniping at Simmons for the reveal since he never saw The End, despite it being made five-hundred years earlier).http://redvsblue.com/archive/?id=1384 RiffTrax * RiffTrax has done commentary for the entire pilot episode of Lost. * In the RiffTrax commentary for Glitter, Mariah Carey turns to Dyce and says "I don't care about this without you" to which Mary Jo Pehl riffs "Thats what I wrote in my letter to Mr. Eko". * In the RiffTrax commentary for Iron Man, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are walking into a lower level room at Stark Industries and Kevin says: "This is no good, we're on the underground set of Lost", to which Mike replies, "Careful or Sawyer will call you 'Sugar Britches'". * In the RiffTrax commentary for Jurassic Park, the very first opening scene (in the jungles of Isla Nublar) shows erratically waving trees, commented on as "Ah, the Smoke Monster from Lost in an early role." * In the RiffTrax commentary for Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer, they mention the smoke monster. When the characters in the movie are setting up pylons to capture the Silver Surfer, a noise/disturbance appears in the woods, and they offer the following commentary: Rooster Teeth Productions *In the episode "Spoiler Alert", Matt spoils many movies/television shows, and books that are known for their major twists or mysteries to Joel. The very first one being important plot points of the 5th season of Lost. The Spoony Experiment *In his Final Fantasy VIII review, Noah Antwiler compares the Laguna flashbacks to the flashbacks on Lost. *In his Phantasmagoria 2 video, Noah asks if he has to enter the numbers to access the Threshold portal. *In his review of Mazes & Monsters, when one of the movie characters says "two questions", Noah jokingly asks "What is the meaning of Jack's tattoo?" ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com *The first episode of "That Cartoon Show" explores what would happen during the last episode of the series. Ben reveals that the answers to everything in the series can be found behind a metal door, and Jack says that, even though Ben is a notorious liar who has lied about everything in the past, he trusts him. The door opens, and out steps J.J. Abrams, who admits that, to create a show that kept people's attention, he opened up a bunch of questions back in Season 1 that he had NO intention to ever answer. *In the "Twister" review, the Nostalgia Critic wonders if the character of Laurence was played by Daniel from Lost. *In the X-Men cartoon review, footage of the end of "Follow the Leader" is used during the episode recap. *In the "Double Team" review, the Nostalgia Critic shows a picture of Ben Linus when referring to rulers of crazy islands. A Very Potter Musical *In a parody musical of Harry Potter that was put on production at a college during a scene (act 2, part 8) after Harry dies and is talking to Dumbledore in King's Cross, he asks him: "So you're clairvoyant now. You see the past, present, and the future, all at the same time?" "Oh, yea.." "Can you tell me how Lost ends?" "Harry...there are some questions that even I can't answer." http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KHTPXt61k2c WheresMyCellPhone.com * The internet service WheresMyCellPhone.com provides a service to people who have lost their cellphones - users simply enter their cellphone number and the website calls the number, so users can listen for their lost cell phone. However, the incoming call shows up on the caller ID as "1-481-516-2342", an obvious reference to Lost. Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series * LittleKuriboh made a video using footage from the episode "Dead is Dead". As soon as Ben looks at the stone tablet in the Temple, Kaiba appears behind him and exclaims "Oh my God, a giant rock!" * In the spinoff Cr@psule Monsters, after surviving a plane crash, the character of Joey insists on making a Lost joke. (Settling on looking for the smoke monster.) * In episode 50, the blimp hangar has a DHARMA logo, with a picture of a blimp on it, on the door. Zero Punctuation *In his review of Spore, Yahtzee claims the that whole game is about the space exploration stage and that everything before it seems like a unnecessarily detailed intro sequence, "like the recap at the start of an episode of Lost!" References